


New Romantics

by KayceeLovelis



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Lightning Thief - Rokicki/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayceeLovelis/pseuds/KayceeLovelis
Summary: -Percy Jackson Rockstar/ Soulmate AU-Let's get one thing straight, soulmates are not real. At least that's what Percy and his bandmates (Nico, Thalia, and Hazel) think, but when they come home to help his little sister, Mali-Koa get over her latest heartbreak things get a little crazy!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Leo Valdez/OC, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 8





	1. Endings and Beginnings: Mali-Koa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Some of you may have noticed I deleted the previous chapters posted. Upon rereading them I felt like the story needed a little more information at the beginning to set Mali's story up correctly, so I am going to write a few new chapters and then repost the previously written chapters when the time comes. I hope you all enjoy them! Thanks for reading! - Kaycee

Endings and Beginnings: Mali-Koa  
“This song is called She Looks so Perfect written by my beautiful girlfriend, on the drums, Drew Tanaka! On the guitar, we have my best friend, Ms. Piper McLean, and I’m Mal Jackson, Let’s kick it LA!” Mali screamed into the microphone looking out over the crowd. As the band finished the song and gave their final bows happy tears glistened in her eyes, this was the biggest crowd they had played for by far and she couldn’t help but feel her dreams were finally coming true. As they walked into the wings, she saw Piper throw herself into Luke’s arms, He was their manager and Piper’s boyfriend. They had gotten together around the same time as Mali and Drew around 4 years ago.   
“Happy Birthday Babe.” Mali heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear kissing her on the cheek. She melted into Drew’s arms, the happiest she had ever been.   
“Now Let’..s go get dressed so we can party!!” Piper said finally grabbing Mali's arm pulling her into their shared dressing room as Drew rolled her eyes and headed into her own. Mali and Piper had shared a room since the day Mali moved to LA when they were in middle school. Their dads were best friends so when Mali moved in with her dad, he and Tristen McLean thought it would be good for them to share a room, so Poseidon could keep an eye on Piper when Tristen was filming or on press tours.   
“I actually have a surprise for your birthday!” Piper said as she turned on the lights.  
“SURPRISE!” A dozen voices yelled as they jumped out of their various hiding places throughout the room. Mali’s happy tears reformed as she took in who jumped out at her. Percy, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Sally, and Paul were all in her dressing room.  
“Happy Birthday, Koa!” Estelle yelled running and jumping into her arms.   
“How? I thought you guys were supposed to be in Europe?” Mali asked hugging her little sister slowly getting over her shock moving to pull her big brother into a hug.   
“It got rescheduled, so Piper called us and instead of flying back home we made a pit stop!” Hazel explained moving to hug Piper.   
“You are the best!” she said joining Piper and Hazel’s hug.   
“I can’t believe my little girl is 21!” Sally said kissing her on the head.   
“It seems like yesterday you were learning guitar from your bother and now look at you! You killed it tonight!” Paul said pride shining in his eyes   
“You guys saw the show?” Mali gasped not realizing that was a possibility.   
“Yeah, You and Pipes Killed it!” Thalia said sitting with Nico on the dressing room couch.   
“Your stage presence has gotten so much better.” Nico said agreeing with Thalia.  
“Of course, she was amazing! That’s my little sis!” Percy said ruffling her hair “But there is something more important to discuss. Did you get it?!”   
The very mention of “it” caused butterflies to erupt in Mali’s belly. Percy was talking about her soulmark the mark that connected you to your soulmate. She had been too afraid to even look at it. There were 3 types, you could have a picture that symbolizes your bond, the first words you will exchange or the worst one of all no soulmark, meaning you decide.   
“I haven’t looked.” Mali admitted she was always more sensible than her reckless brother.   
“Come on Mal, You got this!” Piper encouraged her   
“You want me to look now?” Mali asked panic filling her eyes   
“Do it! It can’t stay hidden forever, just rip it off like a band-aid.” Thalia said trying to be helpful.   
“Fine, but let me go get Drew first. We agreed we would look for the first time together.” Mali said causing a groan to erupt from everyone except for Sally and Paul who looked equally displeased at the mention of Mali’s girlfriend. None of Mali’s family liked Drew or Luke they all were convinced they were in the band only for fame, not passion and were using Piper and Mali.   
“Oh shut up.” Mali said rolling her eyes leaving the room. She walked across the hall to knock on the door but decided to just barge in like she normally did. She was greeted by a sight that made her heart sink so far in the ground she never thought it would return. There on the couch naked where Drew and Luke going at it like rabbits. When Drew noticed Mali standing in the doorway, she let out a scream pushing Luke on the floor.   
“Babe it’s not what it looks like...” Drew began, causing Mali to come to her senses her blood beginning to boil.   
“How Long?” Mali asked in a deadly calm voice.  
“What do you mean? I wouldn’t cheat on you, my love.” Drew tried to say   
“BULLSHIT! I can’t believe you, does 4 years mean nothing and on my birthday?” Like a dam that broke Mali’s anger finally broke through as she began screaming at her now ex.   
“Mali we can explain.” Luke tried to say standing covering himself with a blanket as Thalia and Piper made their way down the hall unnoticed.   
“YOU don’t even start. PIPPER LOVES YOU and You did this shit!” Mali screamed shooting him a glare.   
“Mal? He did what?” Piper asked behind her in the doorway taking in the scene. Mali watched as pain, anger, and shock filled Piper’s eyes. “No, You wouldn’t”   
“I’m so sorry Pipes,” Luke said   
“You don’t have the right to call her Pipes.” Thalia growled causing the entire room to jump.   
“If it’s not clear we’re OVER, I can’t believe you. You just lost the best thing you ever had.” Piper told the duo.  
“Both of you are fired. It’s my band first and foremost. You are done.” Mali growled at them as they tried to protest. “You will get your shit from the apartment and get your sorry asses out of our lives. I call my lawyer tomorrow and send you the paperwork.”  
“But Mali.” Drew tried to protest.  
“You know how much cheating hurts me. You know it’s the one thing that would make our relationship fail, yet you did. Don’t you dare try to make me the bad guy. I can’t believe you would do this.” Mali said, her voice cracking as she ran out of the room Piper and Thaila in tow.  
Mali ran back into her and Piper’s shared dressing room and collapsed into a very confused Percy’s arms sobbing. Mali looked over and saw Piper was in a very similar state and nodded to Thalia to explain.   
“Drew and Luke decided they would F-. I mean do some activities not suited for young ears in this room. They cheated on Pipes and Koa with each other.” Thalia expired looking ready for murder, only changing her language for Estelle who was looking at Mal with worry in her eyes.   
“Does sissy have a boo-boo?” Mail heard her young sister as their mother who was taking in the information becoming more mama bear by the moment. So Paul grabbed Estelle and took her out of the room before things got ugly, not before hugging both Mail and Piper kissing them on the head.   
“I’m going to murder them.” Percy said in an eerily similar tone to Mali’s earlier.  
“Get in Line.” Sally said pulling Mali into her arms muttering comforting words to her daughter.   
Nico, Percy, and Thalia took one look at each other and headed toward the door.   
“Stop.” Mali said sitting up wiping her eyes. “I said enough, you are not going to jail for their sorry asses.”  
“We did get them good.” Piper said doing the same.   
“You should have heard them.” Thalia said smirking. “They dumped their asses and kicked them out of the band and apartment. Hell, Koa even mentioned sending over the lawyers.”   
“Those are my sisters!” Percy said chucking hugging both Mali and Piper.


	2. Chapter 2- Healing and War (Mali-Koa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter two, previously called "Comeback Kids" with a major makeover. I hope you guys like it! Also, I'll link the Spotify playlist that will have all the songs included in this fic in order next chapter. - Kaycee

Chapter 2- Healing and War (Mali-Koa) 

“Are the Hopeless Romantics now splitsville? It just in, Drew Tanaka, Drummer of the Hopeless Romantics, was caught cheating on lead singer, Mali-Koa Jackson with their manager, Luke Castellan. Luke was not only…”  
“Pipes, Turn that shit off!” Mali yelled at her friend coming out of her songwriting room.   
It had been two weeks of living hell, between dealing with the lawyers and their emotions. Mali was starting to realize how toxic Drew was and why her family tried to get them to break up way before now. Piper, on the other hand, was taking the breakup as graceful as an elephant trying to do ballet.   
“If they’re going to say shit, I want to make sure it’s at least accurate” Piper mumbled as she turned off the tv as they heard a loud knock at the door making them wince.   
“Go away!” Mali yelled settling into the couch thinking it was probably a lawyer or worse Drew or Luke. The two tried to come by a few times, resulting in a black eye for Drew, at least from Thalia who lived across the hall with Percy, Nico, and Hazel.   
“I have mom’s homemade blue cookies though…” said the voice from the hall.  
Mali sprung up, unlocked the door and flung herself into her brother’s arms breathing in the familiar scent. She and Percy were always extremely close, and he always knew how to make her feel better.   
“Are you guys ready for the awesomeness that is the Jackson Family Hangout Night?!” he yelled walking into the apartment with Thalia and arms filled with goodies.  
“So, we brought cookies, movies, popcorn, and facemasks! Nico and Hazel are bringing the pizza and you two are on movie duty!” Thalia said taking a bite of a cookie and taking a concerned look at Piper. “First, you got to shower. You’ll feel so much better, When’s the last time you’ve left this couch?”   
“Uhh..” Piper muttered “Yesterday?”   
“Shower now! Come on beauty queen, I’ll get you some pajamas.” Thalia said shepherding Piper into the bathroom leaving Mali with her brother.   
She could tell he was worried about them, but her brother was never good at talking about emotions.   
“Let’s find that movie! She said quickly turning on the tv about to change the channel when Drew’s face flashed across it, causing her emotions to hit like a tidal wave.   
“Could Drew Tanaka’s new breakup song launch her solo career?” Story coming later on…” said the announcer on the tv.   
“She already wrote and recorded a breakup song?” Mali asked in a small voice grabbing her phone, pulling up Spotify.   
“Koa, Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Percy said grabbing her arm   
“I have to know if she’s trashing my name. I can’t have her spreading lies about me.”   
“Ok, I’m right here for you though. Whatever it says just remember how better off you are without her. You’re already so much more carefree. Yes, you’ve been dealing with the hurt too, but I can tell you’re also happier.” Percy said smiling at his little sister.   
“I’m scared.” Mali admitted hesitating as Thalia and Piper came back into the living room.   
“I’m just going to rip it off like a band-aid.” She decided pressing play, then throwing her phone on the table hearing her ex’s voice fill the room.

I hate your dumb, tattoo  
I wish you'd fly, to the moon  
Where there are no girls to use  
Or screw over

“She did not just make fun of our tattoos.” Percy said rubbing his matching one.  
“I’m more concerned over the use and screw over part.” Mali muttered.

I'm laughing cause I lied, you know  
I said you sound like All Time Low  
You really don't  
Even though you try hard  
You try hard  
I bet you're gonna hear this song  
I bet you're gonna sing along and tell your friends how I'm obsessed with you. Oh  
And I bet you didn't know  
That you sound like a little girl  
Every time you call me when you're drunk  
And all that I wanna say  
Is you really suck  
(Sah ah ah ah uck, sah ah ah ah uck, sah ah ah ah uck, sah ah)

At the end of the chorus, Thalia busted out laughing. “That’s all she’s got, You suck? What is this third grade?”

I hate the scar, above  
Your eye it looks like you're on drugs  
And you really need to learn to wash your hair  
Overall, you're not a catch  
You're just a dumbass  
Bleachin' your hair  
Well I hope it all falls out  
And it falls out  
I bet you're gonna hear this song  
I bet you're gonna sing along and tell tell your friends how I'm obsessed with you. Oh  
And I bet you didn't know  
That you sound like a little girl  
Every time you call me when you're drunk  
And all that I wanna say  
Is you really suck  
(Sah ah ah ah uck, sah ah ah ah uck, sah ah ah ah uck, sah ah)  
Oh and thanks for  
Telling all your lies, cause  
Now I realise  
I'd rather date a rock  
Oh and thanks for  
The tickets to your show  
I just wanted you to know  
All your band mates are hotter than you  
“She right about that one.” Mali said with a dry laugh,nudging Piper.   
I bet you're gonna hear this song and say  
(Oh my god, she's so obsessed with me dude)  
But no  
And I bet you didn't know  
That you sound like a little girl  
Every time you call me when you're drunk  
I bet you're gonna hear this song  
I bet you're gonna sing along and tell tell your friends how I'm obsessed with you  
But no  
And I bet you didn't know  
I talked to all the girls that you were with when you were with me  
And they said  
You really suck

When the song ended, the entire room was silent for a few seconds before the silence was broken by Mali screaming.   
“That little shitbag is going to make it look like I cheated on her, not the other way around and she couldn’t even write a decent breakup song?!”   
“I guess you could say it really sucks.” Piper said in a small voice smirking as Mali through a pillow at her.   
“It's just so bad.” Percy said as the whole group erupted in laughter.   
“This calls for war.” Mali said with an evil glare in her eye as Nico and Hazel walked in with freshly made pizza.   
“Damn I’m in. Who we fighting?” Nico asked plopping on the couch as Thalia filled him and Hazel in.   
“So I’ve also written approximately 3 break up songs, do we want emotional, badass, or fuck off?” Mali said grabbing her songbook off the piano   
“You’ve written 3 songs already?” Hazel asked in shock.   
“Yeah, I’ve spent the last week songwriting.” Mali admitted “But the question still stands.”   
“Do the emotional. “Nico said “People are more likely to believe she cheated on you if you put out that one. Plus, your emotional songs are always killer.”   
“You right! Thanks, Neeks!” Mali exclaimed hugging Nico   
“I’m thinking a live stream?” Mali asked, “I’ll just hop on really quick, play the song and then we can have movie night, I promise!”  
“Perfect!” Percy said getting up. “Do you want to warm up while I set up the camera?”   
“Sure, Pipes can you tweet from the band account?” Mali asked moving to the piano starting her vocal warmup   
“What do you want it to say?” Piper responded pulling out her phone.   
“Livestream in 5, I think you all deserve some explanations. Love Mal”   
“Coolio, all set!”  
A few minutes later, Percy finished setting up and they were ready to go.   
“You ready?” he asked his sister who sat nervously at the bench.  
“As I’ll ever be.”   
“You got this! Live in 3…2…1!”  
Mali took a deep breath and turned toward the camera as comments flew in.  
“Hey everybody, Mal here! I know it’s kind of been radio silence for the past two weeks. Piper and I have been dealing with a lot of different emotions, but I know it’s important for you all to hear the truth. Our manager, Luke, and Drew cheated on us. We caught them at the LA concert on my birthday. Since then they have been kicked out of the band and have been spreading some lies. So, I decided to clear some things up. I know you guys have a lot of questions and I’ll try to do a stream later to answer some of them after me and Piper have some serious conversations, Just know we’re so thankful for your support and we’re not going anywhere. Also, to make it up to yall I have a new song I just wrote it’s called Praying. I really hope you guys like it.” 

When she finished singing, Mali wiped the tears running down her face. She was so wrapped up in the song she didn’t even realize she began crying.   
“See yall soon!” she said waving to the camera as Percy turned it off and pulled her into a hug.   
“It’s gonna be okay, you deserve someone who is going to treat you like royalty. Drew lost because she lost the most amazing girl on the planet.” Percy whispered.   
“Thanks, Perce.” Mal said wiping her tears away.   
“Mali, That song…” Thalia said looking shocked   
“How was it? I should have played it for you guys first.” Mali said nervously   
“It was incredible.” Piper said also wiping her tears.  
“I didn’t even know you could hit that note.” Percy admitted looking proud   
“I think you just wrote your first chart-topper.” Hazel said smiling   
“You really think so?” Mali asked shocked smiling at Piper.  
“Definitely! Tomorrow you’re recording it! You have too!” Nico said   
“Uhh, Nico?” Piper said reading Mali’s mind “We don’t have a drummer or a manager or at this point, a name, we’re definitely not using Hopeless Romantics anymore.”   
“About that…” Thalia said smiling   
“Gwen has you guys covered. She’s working on drummer auditions and has a manager for you guys to meet.” Percy admitted.   
“You’re kidding?” Mali said smiling at the idea of getting back to music.  
“Not at all. The Manager is someone she met at NYU. I have never met her but she’s one of Jason’s roommates. I think her name is Reya or something like that.” Thalia explained.  
“We’ll call Gwen tomorrow.” Piper said smiling a genuine smile for the first time in two weeks. “For now, we have a pizza to consume and a movie to watch.”


	3. Chapter 3: New Names and New Friends (Mali-Koa)

Chapter 3: New Names and New Friends (Mali-Koa)   
“Pipes, come on! We’re going to be late!” Mali yelled knocking on Piper’s bathroom door causing Piper to groan in frustration.   
“Mal, breathe we have an hour and it’s literally across the street. Go check on Percy, Thalia, Hazel, and Neeks, by the time you get back I will probably be ready.”   
“Fine!” Mali said giving up deciding her best friend was right. She grabbed her songbook and keys, walked across the hall to her cousin and brother’s door and walked into chaos. Mali took a second to take in the scene. Percy was still in his pajamas stuffing his face with blue waffles, Thalia was halfway done with her makeup, Nico was sleeping in a ball on the couch next to a trash can and poor Hazel was making what looked like chicken soup while whisper yelling a Percy and Thalia to hurry up looking absolutely exhausted. When the trio in the kitchen noticed me in the doorway, Percy immediately abandoned his waffles and ran to his room to get dressed leaving me with Thalia who continued to do her makeup and Hazel who looked at me apologetically.   
I sighed deeply and slumped next to Thalia, stealing Percy’s abandoned waffles. “Yall are going to causing me to go grey at 21.”   
Thalia laughed as she finished her eyeliner and got up. “We’re almost ready I promise.”   
“About that…” Hazel said sitting across from me. “As you can see, Nico got hit hard by the flu or a stomach bug and he’s an absolute baby when he’s sick. So, we are going to have to sit this one out. “   
“It’s all good.” Mali assured her. “He looks rough, did you two get any sleep last night?”   
“Only like two hours.” Hazel said with a yawn.  
“We have to leave in 15, but why don’t you try to get some sleep?” Mali asked her younger cousin.  
“Thanks for understanding, I wish we could be there.” Hazel said hugging Mali as she made her way to her room leaving Mali alone with her thoughts. She was extremely anxious, a million thoughts swirled in her head as she flipped through the sheet music for the drummer audition. She was so consumed in her thoughts; she didn’t even notice her brother come out of his room and take the seat next to her.   
“I can feel you thinking from my room. Why are you so stressed?” He asked   
“What if we don’t find a good drummer or what if we don’t vibe with this manager? I’m just really scared, I feel like as soon as the band was on the rise we fell, Hard.” Mali explained running a hand through her hair.  
“Today is going to be amazing, you are going to find the missing pieces to your band’s puzzle and the world is going to get to hear your amazing voice again. Now let’s get Thalia and Piper and get this party started.   
As the group made their way to the music venue that Gwen, Percy’s manager, had rented out for the auditions, Piper gasped   
“All those people are here to audition for us?”   
Mali followed her gaze to a line forming around the block, there had to be at least 100 or more drummers lined up ready to audition. As they walked by a huge smile formed on Mali’s face as the drummers waved and said their hellos. When they walked into the building, they were met with a smiling Gwen, her assistant Dakota, and another girl with a long dark brown braid and stern-looking eyes. She definitely had a commanding presence even with the nervous smile on her face.   
“Gwen! We really owe you!” Mal said hugging her and smiling a greeting at Dakota and the mystery girl.   
“Oh, its nothing! I just need my favorite band back on its feet.” She said hugging Mal and Piper “I would manage you guys myself if I had the time, but I’m really excited for the auditions, you don’t mind jumping right in? This is the manager I have been telling you guys about.” She explained motioning to the other girl who Mali realized had been staring at her cousin.   
“Hello, I am Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said smiling holding out her hand.   
“Mali-Koa Jackson, but you can call me Mali or Mal. I’m the lead singer, and this is my best friend and guitarist, Piper McLean.” she said as they shook Reyna’s hand.  
“These two are mine.” Gwen said motioning toward Percy and Thalia, “This is Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace of The Soulless.”   
They said their hellos and Reyna shook their hands. When her hand met Thalia’s, they both gasped in surprise as a golden glow came from both their wrists. Reyna then said the words she had read 1,000 times when the cousins would have late-night talks, Thalia always claimed she didn’t believe in soulmates, but Mali knew a part of her was yearning for this very moment.  
“It’s actually you. I didn’t think soulmates were real” Reyna said staring in disbelief at Thalia who was in complete shock.   
“I didn’t believe in them either, I can’t believe this is happening.”


	4. Chapter 4: Nerves and Crushes?  (Thalia and Piper)

Chapter 4: Nerves and Crushes? (Thalia and Piper) 

Thalia was shocked, no shocked didn’t even describe what she was feeling as she stared at the beautiful dark-haired girl in front of her. She had stared at her soulmark for years doubting she would ever hear those words, yet when Reyna said them with her slight accent, Thalia thought her insides had turned into jelly. Making the Thalia Grace speechless was no easy feat, but she had managed to do it with a single sentence and smile. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard Gwen speak beside her.   
“How about we give you two a minute and then you can meet us inside for the interview?” she suggested slightly smirking.   
“That sounds perfect. Thank you.” Reyna responded politely still looking at Thalia with wide eyes.   
Thalia let out a nervous laugh as she watched Gwen and Mali pull Percy and Piper into the interview room leaving them alone.   
“I honestly have no clue what to say.” Reyna admitted finally breaking the eye contact looking at the ground.  
“Me either, Like what now?” Thalia agreed causing them both to laugh breaking the tension.   
“How about I give you my number and we meet for coffee later?” Reyna suggested.  
“Are you asking me on a date, Ms. Ramírez-Arellano?” Thalia asked with a smirk.  
“Oh, we’re using last names?” Reyna asked laughing, rising an eyebrow. “In that case, yes, I am. Would you accompany me on a coffee date, Ms. Grace?”   
“I would love to, How’s Aretha Frankenstein’s at 8?” Thalia asked   
“Sounds perfect!” Reyna said. “Now as much as I would love to sit here and chat with you. I kind of have an interview.”   
“Oh yeah, Let’s go.” Thalia said blushing as they walked hand in hand into the interview room.

-Piper

Piper was over the moon happy for her friend as they entered the audition room which was set up especially for the drum auditions with a panel of chairs on one side and a drum set and stool on the other. As Thalia and Reyna entered the room behind them, she shot a smirk at Thalia causing the older girl to blush and let go of Reyna’s hand which she was still holding. They all quickly took their seats and began the interview.   
“So, Reyna, why don’t you begin by walking us through your resume?” Gwen suggested.   
“Of course. I was valedictorian of New Rome high school and moved to New York to attend NYU. At NYU, I have been captain of the debate team as well as the CO-President of Student Government and I will be graduating with honors and as well as the valedictorian, next month with a major in management as well as a minor in media production.” Reyna said sitting up straight in her chair confidently.   
“That awesome! Congratulations on graduation.” Piper said smiling at her, “It’s really important if you get this job, that we mesh well. So, if you do not mind, we’re going to as you some more casual questions. Starting with, what do you like to do in your free time?”  
“I don’t have a lot to be completely honest, but I really enjoy movie and dinner nights with my roommates.” Reyna responded.   
“What’s your biggest pet peeve?” Gwen asked   
“Definitely people who walk slowly in the middle of the sidewalk, I’m extremely punctual and I can’t stand people making me late.”   
“Thank you! Some people don’t understand punctuality!” Mali said jokingly shooting a look at me, Percy and Thalia causing us all to grin guiltily.   
“Guilty as charged.” I said laughing. We continued to as Reyna some more questions until Mail and I shared a knowing look. We have been best friends for 8 years so we can basically read each other like a book.   
“Reyna, could you step outside for just a minute to allow us to discuss?” I asked politely   
“Of course.” She said stepping outside the room.   
“I really like her.” Mali said turning toward me smiling “She’s qualified, knows what she’s doing, and I really like her vibe. What do you think?”   
“Agreed! I think we just found our new manager.” I said smiling “Let’s call her in and tell her.”   
As Gwen called her back in, I couldn’t help but smile as I heard Mali say “Reyna, Welcome to the band.”  
Reyna gasped, “Are you serious? Thank you so much!”   
“Of course, we are. You’re so qualified and I think we’re going to be amazing friends!” I said moving to hug our new manager.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Band Mates and Soulmates (Piper)

“Thanks for coming! We’ll keep in touch!” Piper said faking a smile to the candidate in front of her. When they had left the room, her smile faded as she groaned and moved their resume to the nope pile which was growing rapidly.   
“How many more candidates do we have?” Mali asked Gwen who was leaning against the door with a very stressed look on her face.   
“We have 4 more.” She admitted “But don’t you dare settle! If you don’t find someone today, we can open a cross country virtual audition type thing.”   
Piper could feel the stress and worry coming from her best friend as she shared a look with Percy. “Mal breathe! We still have 4 more candidates and they’re a few people in our maybe pile. Be optimistic! Gwen, can you send the next person in?”   
“Of course!” She said putting on her manager smile “Contestant 105, come forward please.”  
A handsome blond-haired guy, probably around 21 entered the room nervously smiling at us.   
“Hi, I’m Will Solace!” he said in a surprising southern accent moving to shake our hands.   
“Hello, Will, Nice to meet you!” Piper said smiling at him “We’ll start with a quick interview then we can move to the drumming part, Is that ok?”   
“Of course!” he said smiling brightly   
“Ok, Let's start with tell us about yourself! How long have you been playing, can you play anything else; do you write songs? That kinda stuff.” Mali said smiling, pen poised ready to take notes.  
“Uh I’ve been playing music all my life; I grew up homeschooled on my family farm and my mother always has been a lover of all things music. She taught me piano before I could even walk, I picked up drumming when I was around 5 or 6. I can also play guitar, I picked it up later though, maybe 15 or 16. I love to write! I actually wrote a verse to a new song while I was in line.” He responded   
Out of the corner of her eye, Piper saw Mali write “please be good” underneath the information Will had just given. She was thinking about the same thing.   
“Wow, Drums, Guitar, and Piano? I’m guessing you sing too?” Mali asked smiling at him  
“of course!” Will responded nervously playing with a songbook in his hand.   
Seeing this songbook, Piper had an idea, “We have a few more questions for you and this is normally not the order that we go in, but would you mind playing us that verse you wrote outside? I want to hear your style.” Piper asked as Mali through her a confused look.   
“Sure, but it's only two verses that I’m not even sure go together yet.” He responded wearily picking up his guitar. “This is verse one, I think it might be a chorus but I’m not sure yet.” 

Cause, baby, I could build a castle  
Out of all the bricks they threw at me  
And every day is like a battle  
But every night with us is like a dream  
“Then here’s the next one.” Will explained over the strumming of chords on his guitar. 

We're all here  
the lights and boys are blinding  
We hang back  
It's all in the timing  
It's poker  
He can't see it in my face  
But I'm about to play my Ace  
Please take my hand and  
Please take me dancing and  
Please leave me stranded, it's so romantic (it's so romantic)

“Wait? Styx! This might work!” Mali said flipping through her songbook, Piper was on the same wavelength as she did the same.   
“Are you thinking unnamed opener?” Piper asked flipping to that page in her songbook as Percy, Thalia, and Will just stared at the two girls.   
“Definitely! Will, Roll with us for a second here. Loop those chords and when we point to you sing your verses. Thals, can you give us a basic beat?” Piper asked getting up, Mali following not even looking up from her songbook. While Percy and Gwen just looked at them with confusion.   
“Ready??” Will asked as the girls stood next to them and Mali began to sing 

We're all bored  
We're all so tired of everything  
We wait for  
Trains that just aren't coming  
We show off  
Our different scarlet letters  
Trust me, mine is better

As Mali finished her verse, Piper jumped in with a verse she had written years ago. 

We're so young  
But we're on the road to ruin  
We play dumb  
But we know exactly what we're doing  
We cry tears  
Of mascara in the bathroom  
Honey, life is just a classroom

“Now Will, your first verse!” Mali said smiling as he joined in. 

'Cause, baby, I could build a castle  
Out of all the bricks they threw at me  
And every day is like a battle  
But every night with us is like a dream

“I’ve got something about being the New Romantics?” Mali suggested as Will kept strumming.  
Piper then joined in singing the words that just came to her in the moment. 

Baby, we're the new romantics  
Come on, come along with me  
Heart break is the national anthem  
We sing it proudly  
We are too busy dancing  
So get knocked off our feet  
Baby, we're the new romantics  
The best people in life are free  
This lead into Will’s verse, which he happily sang.   
We're all here  
the lights and boys are blinding  
We hang back  
It's all in the timing  
It's poker  
He can't see it in my face  
But I'm about to play my Ace  
Mali then joined in with the verse she wrote this morning   
We need love  
But all we want is danger  
We team up  
Then switch sides like a record changer  
The rumors  
Are terrible and cruel  
But, honey most of them are true

'Cause, baby, I could build a castle  
Out of all the bricks they threw at me  
And every day is like a battle  
But every night with us is like a dream  
Baby, we're the new romantics  
Come on, come along with me  
Heart break is the national anthem  
We sing it proudly  
We are too busy dancing  
To get knocked off our feet

Baby, we're the new romantics  
The best people in life are free  
So come on, come along with me  
The best people in life are free

Please take my hand and  
Please take me dancing and  
Please leave me stranded, it's so romantic (it's so romantic)

'Cause, baby, I could build a castle  
Out of all the bricks they threw at me  
And every day is like a battle  
But every night with us is like a dream  
'Cause, baby, I could build a castle  
Out of all the bricks they threw at me  
And every day is like a battle  
But every night with us is like a dream  
Baby, we're the new romantics  
Come on, come along with me  
Heart break is the national anthem  
We sing it proudly  
We are too busy dancing  
To get knocked off our feet  
Baby, we're the new romantics  
The best people in life are free

As Piper finished the last line, a huge smile broke across her face, as she threw her arms around her best friend and Will.   
“Please tell me one of you guys recorded that?” Mali asked turning to Gwen and Percy   
“I got it! That was awesome you guys!” Percy said smiling   
“I’ve never written a song like that, that was so much fun!” Will admitted putting down his guitar.   
“Well Will, I know we haven’t heard you play drums, but chemistry is hella important. We definitely have musical chemistry, why don’t you hop over to the drums and show us what you got?” Piper asked as She and Mali went back to their seats.   
Will walked over to the drums and began to play, within 5 minutes Piper gave Mali a knowing look.   
“Hey Will, Welcome to the New Romantics,” Mali said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Yall, I was just wondering this story is obviously going to have a lot of music in it, If there are not any important actions going on while the characters are singing, do you guys want me to put the lyrics or just the song title (Like an insert lyrics here) type thing? - Kaycee


End file.
